Atlantean War of Independence
The Atlantean War of Independence was a military conflict between the colonies on the continent of Atlantis and Great Britain. The war lasted for just over three years, and, thanks in no small part to their alliance with France, the United States of Atlantis emerged as an independent republic. Causes The war came about as a direct result of Britain's victory in the French and Spanish War, which ended with Britain in control of France's Atlantean possessions in 1761. The British government opted to impose taxes upon their Atlantean subejects to recoup the costs of the war to expand its territory and then defend its gains.The United States of Atlantis, pg. 6-7. This plan did not reckon with English Atlantis's historical tendency to resist such acts.See, e.g., Opening Atlantis, pgs. 108-162, HC. By 1775, Atlanteans were thoroughly angry with the taxation. People such as Richard Mitchell began printing pamphlets expressing that anger.Ibid., pg. 17. In 1775, British troops learned that settlers had been gathering weapons in Croydon, and moved to take them. A battle ensued, and the British received a substantial black eye. The war had begun.Ibid. The First Year At the Outbreak With war arrived, various important figures in the Atlantean community formed the Atlantean Assembly and raised an army. A small group personally met with Victor Radcliff and implored him to lead this new army.Ibid., pgs. 26-28. Radcliff (who'd narrowly escaped Hanover after the fighting started), was hesitant to take the position. The highest ranking Atlantean soldier of the French and Spanish War, and a descendent of the Radcliffe family, Victor Radcliff wanted to settle down and continue his life as a farmer. However, his sense of duty won out, and Radcliff accepted the position. His friend, former slave, Blaise Black, acted as his adjutant. Initially, the British Army was commanded by General William Howe. His second-in-command was Charles Cornwallis, Radcliff's one time colleague during the French and Spanish War. Weymouth, Bredestown, and other Atlantean Defeats The first major battle came at Weymouth. Howe moved south from Croydon onto Weymouth, where the Atlanteans kept a substantial arsenal. Radcliff pulled the arsenal down into New Hastings, but quickly realized that he could not hold the town. Instead, Radcliff decided to give Howe a pyrric victory. He sent cavalrymen under Habbakuk Biddiscombe to delay the British long enough for the rest of the Atlantean army to show up; Biddiscombe succeeded in this task, and the mostly un-trained and ill-disciplined Atlantean army arrived and took up positions behind walls lining the countryside. The Atlanteans poured ragged volleys of fire into the charging redcoats of Howe's force before withdrawing into the city. The Royal Navy, prevented by prevailing winds from assisting during the battle, shelled Weymouth. Radcliff and other Atlanteans were distracted by the gunfire and were surprised when a deserter named Daniel Pipes told them of Howe's flanking manuever. His task of securing the arsenal completed, Radcliff pulled the Atlanteans out of Weymouth before Howe could strike, much to the British general's chagrin. Radcliff returned to New Hastings to face the Assembly. Initially, he faced criticism, which he responded to by praising his men. This prompted Assemblyman Custis Cawthorne to initiate a resolution thanking Radcliff for not despairing of the nascient Atlantean republic. Radcliff returned to the field with the faith of the Assembly, and prepared to defend New Hastings. As he watched frigates and man-of-war of its coast, Radcliff hit upon the idea of raising a warning flag that yellow fever had broken out in the settlement. It did temporarily hold off the invasion. Instead, General Howe attacked Bredestown. In response, Isaac Fenner, Speaker of the Assembly, and Bredestown's favorite son, approached Radcliff about keeping Bredestown out of British hands. Radcliff immediately saw the strategic folly of this, instead opting to make the fall of Bredestown costly for Howe, a strategy Fenner reluctantly agreed to. The Battle of Bredestown was short and to the point. Radcliff marched his field artillery, his riflemen, and a regiment of infantry from New Hastings to Bredestown, leaving the majority of his forces in New Hastings. General Howe engaged outside of town, driving back the Atlanteans through the outskirts of town, while the Atlanteans engaged in house-to-house fighting, using both riflemen and artillery. Although Radcliff had fully intended to the lose the battle, the cost was still substantial, as reports came that the British refused to take prisoners. Soon, Radcliff realized the time for retreat had come when one of his most aggressive soldiers, Colonel Dominic Whiting sent word that he could no longer hold his position. Radcliff conducted a successful retreat across the Brede, and then destroyed as many bridges as possible. For his part, General Howe came to fully appreciate the level of committment of the Atlanteans, as they inflicted substanital casualties on his troops, casualties which were far more costly than he could afford. He wrote a letter to one of his colleagues, which was intercepted by Atlanteans (which was intercepted). This probably why Howe did not pursue Radcliff at once. Radcliff had sufficient time to take stock in New Hastings. He was even given a bit of good news when he was informed that over 100 new recruits were available to him. More good news came when Howe's letter was captured and brought to Radcliff. Two weeks later, Howe began sending skirmishers into New Hastings. Before he could initiate an attack, rains began that lasted for days, and finally caused the Brede to burst its banks and flood New Hastings proper. Despite the logistical nightmare of keeping powder dry, Radcliff ordered that fortifications be built miles outside of town. The rains were too heavy for that, and after some time, Radcliff ordered the building stopped. When the rains finally stopped, Radcliff received word that Howe attempted to move on New Hastings, but the heavy mud completely halted the advance. Radcliff's forces were vulnerable to the mud as well, so he could not take advantage of the situation. Howe's men began skirmishing again days later. The attack came in earnest a few days after that. The Atlantean lines began withdrawing under artillery fire. Soon, New Hastings was threatened. When Radcliff alerted the Atlantean Assembly, Isaac Fenner assured Radcliff that the Assembly would evacuate, and hope that Radcliff would bloody Howe as he had at Bredestown. Radcliff realized that this would be impossible. Soon, it was clear that Howe had broken the Atlantean lines, and Radcliff alerted the Assembly. He and his men retreated back into New Hastings, and then headed north, back over the Brede, and the Assembly moved on to Honker's Mill. Avalon and Terranova While the duel between Radcliff and Howe was probably the most crucial fighting in the first year, it was by no means the only fighting. As 1775 came to a close, the British landed several Copperskin mercenaries at Avalon, a crucial port town on the Atlantean west coast. When word came to Radcliff, he opted to send few troops to Avalon proper, but instead sent one Thomas Paine, a radical thinker with impressive oratory skill, to the continent of Terranova. Paine was able to incite rebellion in certain of the settlements there, and dividing Britain's attention. Radcliff's Winter Campaign As 1775 ended, Howe went into winter quarters in New Hastings. Radcliff, however, took the unorthodox step of actually campaigning through the winter. The winter campaign proved successful, as the British garrisons of three towns fell to the Atlanteans in short order: Sudbury, Halstead, and Pittman's Ferry. By following this course, Radcliff hoped to carve a path to the sea. The campaign even saw the retaking of Weymouth for a time after a fierce battle. Howe had no choice but to march on Weymouth. Realizing that he could not defeat Howe on an open field, and doubtful he could manipulate Howe into a trap, Radcliff ordered a withdrawal from Weymouth. Nonetheless, the winter campaign had been a success, as Radcliff had shown Howe that the Atlanteans were still in the fight. *Hanover Campaign *Siege of Croydon The War in the South *Battle of Grigsby's Field *Fall of Cosquer The War in the West *New Marseille campaign Resolution and Aftermath Notes Category:Revolutions Category:Atlantis Category:Wars (Alternate Timeline) Category:Wars Involving Britain Category:Wars Involving France Category:Atlantean War of Independence